Querido Akashi
by Aixaah
Summary: "Todo cambia en tan poco tiempo que apenas nos damos cuenta de ese cambio,puedes estar en esta vida en este momento pero al siguiente nadie lo sabe y por eso creemos en el destino. El destino puede ser lo mejor para algunos pero para otros es todo una pesadilla hecha realidad". AkashiXOC. OneShot.


**Akashi Seijuro no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Esta historia es totalmente mía, una amiga mía me ayudo con esta historia pero estaba hecha originalmente con unos personajes totalmente OC's, si encuentran algún error con los personajes es por esto mismo.**

**No me queda más que decir, disfruten.**

**Advertencia: Mucho OoC.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Querido,Akashi"<strong>

…

Escuchaba como alguien pedía ayuda con gritos desgarradores, pidiendo en llanto desconsolado. No podía entender mucho lo que trataba de decir esa persona pero por mucho que quería, no podía entender, y mucho menos identificarla. En un intento inútil trato de moverse desde donde estaba sentado, pero no lo logró. Solamente pudo girar su cabeza un poco, por lo cual lo hizo sin miedo. Giró su cabeza y analizó la habitación, grabando cada detalle y tratando de entender el porque estaba allí; estaba en un cuarto totalmente blanco, no tenía nada excepto la silla donde él estaba sentado y una simple puerta. Luego, escucho a una persona golpeando por lo cual fijó su mirada en ella. Por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a sentir pánico, pero no podía permitirse desviar la mirada de la puerta. Y eso lo odiaba.

**_Odiaba sentir miedo, porque el miedo equivale a debilidad._**

Pudo escuchar desde donde estaba sentado una voz de hombre diciendo cualquier cosa en voz baja mientras comenzaba a mover la perilla de la puerta con una tortuosa lentitud, el pequeño pensó que esto era un simple intento de intimidación y trato de recobrar todo su valor, pero todo eso fue en vano al ver como la puerta comenzaba abrirse lentamente. Su mirada comenzaba a volverse borrosa, y no pudo evitar odiarse a sí mismo. Sentía curiosidad y miedo, pero sobre todo curiosidad. Quería saber quién era ese hombre, pero lo único que alcanzo a escuchar fue a alguien diciendo:

**"****_Papá"_**

…

Un chico se retorcía en su cama, haciendo gestos de confusión y frunciendo el ceño numerosas veces, temblaba levemente y su piel se veía brillante debido a que estaba sudando. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

A su lado, sonó la alarma. Haciéndolo sobresaltar del susto; este -un poco confuso-, miró a todos lados, tratando de entender en dónde estaba y tratar de relajarse.

**"****_Solo fue un mal sueño"_****,** se dijo a sí mismo, en un intento de calmarse.

En realidad, esto no le sorprendía. El tener pesadillas ya era para él una simple rutina,-una muy horrible-, pero estaba acostumbrado a su frecuencia.

**"****_Otra vez con ese sueño"_**_,_ dijo en un suspiró. Estaba acostumbrado, pero también cansado de eso. La constante presencia de ese sueño le perturbaba hasta el punto de querer buscar ayuda de un psicoanalista.

Y con quejidos y gruñidos, se sentó en la cama y estiró su mano para coger el móvil que estaba a su lado en su mesa de noche. Desactivo la alarma lo más rápido que pudo, seguramente este iba a sonar de nuevo dentro de unos minutos y el sonido no era del todo un canto ancestral.

Miro la hora y abrió los ojos como platos, **"****_¡¿07:30 AM?! ¡Llegare tarde al trabajo!"_**_, _exclamó.

Pero al levantarse y comenzar a desvestirse torpemente, cayó al suelo en un descuido, y se encontró con aquel papel que él mismo había arrugado y tirado al suelo debido. Ese maldito que le había atormentado su vida desde el día anterior, tomó el papel y se levantó del suelo maldiciendo al primer nombre, persona o cosa que le llegara la mente.

Y es que, para mala suerte, ayer lo habían despedido de su empleo y debido a un malentendido lo habían acusado de robo. Lo cual era ridículo porque no podía haber empleo más vigilado que el de un **_maldito_** cajero en un **_maldito_****banco.**

**_Y no sólo bien vigilado, sino también bien pagado._**

Eso era lo que más le dolía, la paga.

Con eso él pagaba sus estudios de medicina sin ninguna complicación, ¿Cómo haría ahora para pagarlos? Aun no terminaba sus estudios y en cada semestre tenía que pagar. Muy pronto acabaría este e iniciaría el próximo. Miró su calendario, y gritó furioso.

Su semestre terminaría en una semana.

Una semana. Estaba acabado.

Miró a su alrededor, su cuarto no era lo más organizado que se pudiera decir pero estaba lo mejor arreglado que el chico podía –considerando que estamos hablando de un chico-. No tenía muchas cosas, pero se sentía cómodo en ese lugar. Tenía una cama individual, un espejo de cuerpo completo un tanto deteriorado, un televisor, un mueble para ubicarlo y su armario. Su pared no tenía nada además de una pintura; blanca, por alguna razón. Últimamente sentía que ese color en específico lo seguía a todas partes. Ese color le traía malas sensaciones, pero no encontraba la razón de porque le causaba eso.

El chico se estiró un poco, el dormir en una mala posición le causaba frecuentes dolores. Pero no tenía el dinero para comprar un colchón nuevo, no podía darse esos lujos. Apenas y podía pagar la luz, la renta y comprar comida. Miró al espejo caminó hasta el para mirarse.

Vio su reflejo y notó lo mucho que había cambiado con los años, antes era un pequeño niño de aspecto débil que siempre tenía el cabello arreglado rozando la perfección gracias a su madre.

Mordió su labio inferior al hacer esas comparaciones con su "Yo" de ahora. Ciertamente, había cambiado demasiado ya que ahora tenía 20 años. No era nada comparado a cuando era niño. Su cabello ahora estaba con un aspecto más descuidado y más rebelde de lo que recordaba. Algunos cabello resaltaban más que otros y algunos caía con gracia en su frente, esto le daba un toque de rebeldía y misterio. Su estatura tampoco era la misma ya, ahora su estatura ahora era de 1.73 CM, cuando antes medía apenas 1.57CM.

….

Luego de estar comparándose por 10 minutos, se alejó del espejo y con más calma rebuscó algo de ropa para luego entrar a la ducha y ducharse lo más rápido que pudo ya que tenía ganas de visitar a alguien. Al terminar de ducharse salió vestido del baño ya que había metido la ropa a ese lugar. Se peinó un poco ya que ella amaba cuando su cabello estaba despeinado.

**"****_Ella"_** susurró para sí mismo mientras salía de su habitación, vivía solo así que no tendría problema de encontrarse con alguien a esa hora.

Mientras caminaba a la sala pensaba en ella, habían peleado la última vez que se vieron debido a que ella lo agobiaba con el tema del compromiso e hijos.

**_Hijos_****,** eso era lo único que ella necesitaba decirle para espantar al chico.

El hecho de que ella quería tener hijos le aterraba. Aun no estaba listo, era muy joven y apenas podía pagar la renta. Si apenas podía mantenerse a sí mismo –considerando que perdió el trabajo-, ¿Cómo podría mantener dos bocas más?

Cuna, pañales, ropa, biberones, leche, medicinas, vitaminas.

Agarró el par de llaves de la mesa de café y buscó en ellas la llave correspondiente a la puerta principal y abrió aquella puerta. ¿Cómo se iba a disculpar con ella y dejarle entendido que aún no quiere hijos sin hacerla llorar o recibir una bofetada? Se preguntaba el pelirrojo mientras salía al pasillo del edificio.

Ese día quería caminar un poco y pensar bien que palabras usaría para decirle la verdad a ella, por ello no iba a usar su auto para ir hasta la casa de Haruka, ese era el nombre de su ahora novia.

_Novia_. Aquel título le avergonzaba un poco, el decir que ella era su novia le apenaba. En toda su adolescencia solo tuvo una novia. El tema del noviazgo y el amor era algo ajenos a él. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar, y agradecía a Dios que Haruka se caracterizará por ser paciente.

El desde siempre le había gustado guardar sus sentimientos de los demás. No le gustaba ser muy expresivo con el resto de las personas, inclusive con sus amigos se mostraba frío. Desde que perdió a su madre hace 10 años exactamente, él sentía que debía volverse así. No confiar ya en nadie, eso. Él prefería llamarle a eso ponerse un escudo. El exponer sus sentimientos y poder expresarse fácilmente no era algo que precisamente lo caracterizaba.

Su madre había muerto cuando él era pequeño, pero aún se desconoce la causa de su muerte. Los policías dijeron que fue un accidente y dieron vagas explicaciones. Sabía que no había sido un simple accidente, a ella la habían asesinado. Todas las noches soñaba con su muerte, sus gritos y llantos; pero no podía asegurar quien era el culpable.

Hace rato que caminaba sin rumbo en las calles y no se había dado cuenta por lo cual cuando apenas lo hizo se detuvo. Se había detenido con suerte antes de cruzar una calle que aún no daba el color para que se le permitiera avanzar hasta el otro lado. Mientras esperaba que el color ámbar pasará hasta el verde miraba a los lados con cierto nerviosismo.

Se dio cuenta que una mujer se le había quedado mirando fijamente y no entendía el porqué de ello así que volvió su mirada hasta el semáforo en busca de evitar la mirada instintiva, para su suerte el color ya había cambiado así que con un poco de prisa cruzó la calle.

Cuando llegó al otro lado sintió como su nerviosismo aumentaba, un mal sentimiento aborda su ser. No se sentía bien, sentía que algo iba a pasar ese día y el no saberlo le perturbaba.

**"****_No es nada_****"**, dijo en sus adentros buscando tranquilizarse, **"****_Siempre te pasa lo mismo, pero nunca sucede nada. Ya deja de ser paranoico_****"****.**

Cuando caminaba sentía como sus piernas temblaban levemente por lo cual decidió detenerse para descansar un poco, miró por toda la calle que debía recorrer para llegar a casa de Haruka y notó que al final había un parque por lo cual comenzó a caminar con algo más de rapidez para llegar rápido y descansar un poco allí. Mientras caminaba a paso rápido sentía dolor en sus piernas porque una se había acalambrado, cuando entró al parque casi corrió a la primera banca que había visto.

Ya sentado en la banca sentía que se le pasaba el dolor lentamente, se estaba aburriendo por lo cual saco su móvil y comenzó a revisarlo, tenía un mensaje de Haruka así que lo abrió para leerlo.

"**_Tenemos que hablar, Akashi"_****,** decía. Frunció el ceño al verlo ya que su novia jamás lo llamaba por su nombre, solo lo hacía cuando algo realmente malo ocurría. Sintió como sus nerviosaumentaronn, ¿Qué le diría que simplemente no lo llamaba para decírselo?

Estaba de responder el mensaje, pero se dio cuenta que eso sería un gesto cobarde de su parte. Las cosas no se resolvían por mensajes. Decidió no responderle y guardo el telefono.

Centro su atención en dos mujeres embarazadas que caminaban y hablan entre ellas en el parque, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Por un momento, sonrió imaginando a su novia en ese mismo estado, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. Dudaba muchísimo que pudieran mantenerse en pie durante mucho tiempo, también dudaba que fuera un buen padre. El tener niños le intimidaba, era como explorar un mundo desconocido –el odiaba lo desconocido-.

Además, ¿Qué tipo de padre sería cuando mi padre trató de asesinarme a mí y a mi madre cuando era joven? ¿Acaso eso no podría ocasionar algún trastorno en mí, o algo por el estilo?

**"****_Basta de buscar excusas_**", dijo para sí mismo.

Pensó en sus padres y en los escasos recuerdos que guardaba de ellos. No tenía muchas cosas para poder recordarlos, ninguna foto, ropa, accesorios, algún objeto especial. Nada.

Reaccionó cuando notó que las dos mujeres se despedían y se iban por sus respectivos caminos cada una. El decidió que también debería irse a la casa de Haruka ya que había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en aquel parque.

Se levantó de la banca estando atento de que no fuera a darle otro calambre, que para suerte no paso, y comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada del parque mientras sentía que su móvil comenzaba a vibrar. **"****_Molesta..."_****, **murmuró. Sabía quién lo estaba llamando. No le iba a responder en ese momento, no tenía ganas y también seguramente ella iba a estar echando fuego por la boca de la furia. Cuando salió del parque retomó su camino, faltaba solo una calle y algunas casas para llegar por lo cual decidió acelerar el paso, no sentía la necesidad de correr pero quería apresurarse.

Paso rápido la siguiente cuadra que faltaba por que era algo corta, su novia amaba esa calle por el simple hecho de que las tiendas de ropa abundaban allí; sonrió de medio lado al recordar una vez que le hizo cargar todas las bolsas con las compras que ella había hecho aquel día, también recordó que ese día ella se había enojado con él por tropezar con una chica y está le pidió su número celular.

**"****_Tengo novia", _**le respondió aquel día a la desconocida.

….

Al estar sumido en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que faltaba una casa para llegar a su destino. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, sentía un mal presentimiento pero aun así se mantuvo valiente. Caminó hasta la puerta de la casa de su novia, se le había olvidado por completo que ella había pintado hace poco su casa y ahora estaba pintada de un color azul rey que destacaba de las demás casas de allí. Todas estaban pintadas de colores similares y la única que destacaba era la de su novia.

**"****_Siempre tan original_****"**, dijo en voz alta con algo de arrogancia, adoraba eso de Haruka, su originalidad.

El pelirrojo comenzó a dar unos ligeros golpes en la puerta, sabía que el timbre de esa casa estaba dañado desde hace mucho tiempo y seguramente aún no lo habían arreglado.

**"****_Un momento por favor_****"**, escuchó gritar a una voz femenina. Escuchaba pasos y eso significaba que alguien se estaba acercando a la puerta, se escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves al chocar con otras y supuso que estaban abriendo la puerta. La chica abrió la puerta y al ver parado al chico enfrente de ella se sobresaltó, ella no pensaba que él iba a ir hasta su casa ya que muy pocas veces lo hacía.

**"****_¡Akashi!", _**exclamó la chica, **"****_¿Qué haces acá?"_**, pregunto sorprendida y un tanto incómoda. Aun no olvidaba la anterior discusión y él lo sabía.

El chico no sabía que responder a eso por lo cual ladeo su cabeza un poco en busca de alguna respuesta.

**"****V****_ine a verte para que me expliques el mensaje que me mandaste hace poco_****"****,** sacó" su móvil de su pantalón para enseñarle dicho mensaje a la chica. En realidad, no lo había venido por el mensaje. Deseaba verla, la extrañaba. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la echaba de menos.

La chica bajó su rostro, haciendo que su flequillo tapaba una parte de su cara ruborizada. Comenzó a jugar con algunos mechones de su cabello castaño en una señal de nervios.

**"****_Me vas a odiar" _**dijo, y la miró extrañado** "****_Pasa"._**

Ella se hizo a un lado para que pasara a la casa, él entró con algo de arrogancia. ¿Odiarla? Él no tenía motivos para odiarla, nunca lo haría.

...

Ella se quedó en la puerta parada varios segundos y la cerró lentamente para luego caminar hasta la sala estando ya el chico allí esperándola para charlar.

**"****_Habla ya_****"**, le dijo el chico apenas vio a la castaña entrar a la sala, se sintió un poco mal a hablarle en ese tono tan frió pero se sentía raro y un tanto nervioso.

**"****_Me vas a odiar si te digo lo que te he estado ocultando desde hace varios días",_** dijo en lágrimas_,_** "****_no quiero que me odies, no quiero que me dejes"_**

Y eso fue lo que le bastó al chico para molestarse lo suficiente para gritarle a ella pero intentó controlarse para no decir fuera de lugar y herirla. Le había dolido el hecho de que ella le estuviera ocultando algo y no quiera decírselo.

**"****_Dímelo, o me iré y no volveré más_****"****,** habló el. Estaba sonando intimidante y no estaba logrando reconfortarla, pero estaba enojado y no podía dejarlo pasar.

"**_Pero...",_**dijo la castaña al borde del llanto

.

**"****_Dilo_****"** le exigió el en voz alta.

**"****_¡Estoy embarazada!"_**_, _gritó la chica mientras que por sus mejillas caían lágrimas.

El no reaccionó, no habló, no hizo nada. Ella estaba embarazada. Estaba embarazada, tendrían un hijo, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Felicidades? Esto no estaba en sus planes.

El chico sonrió con amargura, **"****_Que irónico_****"**, pensó. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Se sentó en un mueble que estaba allí en busca de algo que sostuviera su cuerpo porque en esos momentos el chico sentía que iba a morir.

Tenía que calmarse y esa noticia no le ayudaba de mucho, sentía que iba a comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento por lo cual cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitarlo. En su mente se imaginaba como el peor padre que pudiera existir. En ese momento tuvo un recuerdo de su padre, se veía a ese hombre golpeando a una mujer.

Su madre.

_..._

**"****_¿Sería como él?"_**_,_ se preguntaba. En busca de un escondite, tomó un cojín del sofá y se tapó el rostro con este. Necesitaba pensar y reaccionar, pero no podía. Estaba shockeado. Todo sería más complicado de ahora en adelante. Él tendría que buscar un empleo y ella tendría que abandonar sus estudios.

¡Ella!

Con esta noticia se había olvidado completamente de su novia; que aún seguía de pie frente a él, llorando. No podía imaginarse como se estaría sintiendo ella en esos momentos. Tenía que reaccionar rápido.

Se quitó el cojín del rostro y la observó, ella escondía su rostro en sus manos. Podía escuchar como su leve llanto, podía notar como ella trataba de apaciguarlo lo más posible. Él se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia ella. Tenía que actuar como un hombre y tomar las riendas de todo.

**"****_¿Por eso te iba a odiar?",_** preguntó con un tono de voz algo bajo mientras se acercaba a ella y retiraba las manos de ella de su rostro. Ella no tenía la culpa de eso, **"****_Te amo, ¿Sabes? Aunque no me gusta decirlo en voz alta. No pienses que esto es tu culpa, no te iba a odiar si ocurría esto. Esto hubiera podido pasar tarde o temprano_****"****.** El chico mordió su labio inferior mientras comenzaban a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas. De seguro se veía débil y patético, pero al igual que la muchacha, el sentía miedo en esos momentos.

**"****_No llores"_**_, _le pidió ella abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas. Ella más que nadie sabía sobre su pasado, sabía que necesitaba amor y una familia. Y aunque no fuera el momento más apropiado, ella le brindaría todo eso.

"**Escucha"**, dijo el mientras tomaba la barbilla de la chica y la hacía levantar la mirada, **"****_Te prometo que jamás los voy a dejar solos, ¿Entendido?"_**

**"****_Entendido", _**dijo la castaña sonriendo mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

…

Ya habían pasado nueve meses desde aquel encuentro entre ellos. Y durante esos meses, sucedieron muchas cosas.

Había logrado conseguir un empleo estable, este le brindaba un salario aceptable para mantener a su pareja y su futuro hijo. Desafortunadamente,Haruka había tenido que empezar a estudiar desde el hogar.

Esto le dolía más que nada, ya que ella amaba estudiar en la universidad, amaba el ambiente de este y sus amigos. También habían tenido un conflicto con sus padres. Ellos no aceptaban el embarazo y sin dudar la corrieron de su casa.

Exceptuando este último detalle, estaban de maravilla.

El aguardaba en su auto, estaba angustiado. El día de ayer, lo habían citado en los tribunales para un asunto relacionado con su madre. No entendía que sucedía y mil cosas pasaron por su mente. Rogaba que lo llamaran para avisarle que retomarían el caso de la muerte de su madre. Ya que ese caso había quedado inconcluso –para él–. Estaba dudando el entrar a ese lugar y ver que sucedía, o simplemente encender el auto y volver a casa.

Pero, él nunca fue alguien cobarde. Así que sin más que decir, salió de su auto y a paso acelerado entro en aquel lugar.

**"****_Sr. Kimura_**…"_,_ murmuraba el chico, el hombre que lo llamó le había dicho que necesitaban verlo a él en los tribunales, exactamente en la oficina de un tal Sr. Kimura.

**"¿Akashi?**", escuchó a sus espaldas una voz femenina y volvió su rostro a donde provenía dicha voz.

Se encontró con una mujer de una larga cabellera pelirroja y ojos verdes. Ella lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, **"_¡Eres tú!"_**, gritó la mujer y corrió a abrazarlo.

**_¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué lo abrazaba? ¿Por qué se le hacía familiar? ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre?_,** se preguntaba.

**"_Tal vez no recuerdes o entiendas nada, pero te conozco desde pequeño. Fui una gran amiga de tu madre_",** se excusó la mujer mientras seguía dándole un fuerte abrazo al pelirrojo, **"_Te pareces tanto a ella_".**

Hasta allí. Estaba harto de ser el único que no entendía nada.

"**_Mire, señora. No quiero ofenderla pe-_"**

**"_Akashi_**", una voz masculina lo interrumpió. Al voltearse, se encontró con un hombre en traje. Se veía de unos 40 años, este llevaba un maletín en su mano y lucía serio.

**"_Si, el mismo_", espetó, "_Me gustaría saber que está pasando y porque me han citado_ _aquí_".**

"**_Un gusto en verte, Seijuro. Soy Shinsuke Kimura. Sé que tienes muchas dudas, preguntas y estas en buscas de respuestas. Y has llegado al lugar indicado_", **le dijo el hombre.

**"_¿Qué…?"_**

**"_Akashi_"**. Le llamó la mujer haciendo que este le prestara atención, **"_Hay mucho de qué hablar, es mejor que entremos a la oficina y nos pongamos cómodos_".**

…

Habían pasado dos días desde aquella reunión. Dos días de haberse enterado de muchas cosas. Aquel día, nada para él había vuelto a ser lo mismo. Durante esos dos días transcurridos, se había sentido raro y perdido.

El Sr. y Sra. Kimura, eran amigos de su madre. El Sr. Kimura trabajaba como abogado en una de las mejores firmas de la ciudad, mientras que su esposa se dedicaba a ser ama de casa.

En dicha reunión, le habían explicado la relación que tuvieron sus padres y muchos detalles que llenaron los espacios vacíos que inundaban sus vagos recuerdos.

Le habían explicado que había iba recibir una herencia de la que no estaba enterado. Al parecer, su madre había guardado ese dinero para él. Pero la única condición era que la recibiera cuando cumpliera mis 20 años. Ahora lo que no sabía, era qué iba a hacer con ese dinero.

¿Guardarlo para él bebe? ¿Gastarlo?

También le habían entregado una carta a nombre de su madre. Según ellos, ellos solo podían entregársela al cumplir la mayoría de edad, también.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Con desgana, atendió.

**"_Akashi Seijuro_",** dijo.

**"_Amor_"**, escucho la voz de Haruka al otro lado de la línea, podía escuchar forcejeos y gemidos. **"_Estoy en el hospital, ya es hora_"**

Por un momento se atragantó, "**_¿Ya?"_** pregunto sorprendido.

**"_¡Sí!, ¡Apresúrate y ven!_**", exclamó.

Cortó la llamada, y se quedó mirando a la calle desde el auto. Estaba sorprendido y entusiasmado. Quería salir a la calle y bailar de la emoción. Su hijo estaba a punto de nacer. No lo podía creer.

Miro hacia el lado de copiloto y se encontró con la carta allí. La miró con curiosidad. Desde que se la entregaron no la había abierto, pues temía a lo que estuviera escrito allí.

No le había dicho ni una palabra a su pareja porque sabía lo preocupada que es respecto a este tipo de situación, así que decidió no decirle nada.

La curiosidad le carcomía, y sin más que hacer, la abrió con prisa.

…

**"_Querido Sei-chan,_**

**_Si estás leyendo esta carta, es porque de seguro los Kimura's te la hicieron llegar de mi parte. Tal vez no tengas muchos recuerdos de mí, pero eso no importa. _**

**_De seguro estas preguntándote el objetivo de esto. Pues, simplemente quiero que sepas la verdad de mí. No de los Kimura's, la policía o abogados. De tu madre._**

**_Desafortunadamente, no tuve la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo contigo. Hubiera deseado poder acompañarte hasta el fin de los días, pero eso era algo que estaba lejos de mi alcance. En estos momentos, de seguro debo estar muerta. _**

**_Me pregunto si ya tendrás hijos, pareja, o inclusive nietos. Quién sabe._**

**_Me gustaría estar allí para verte crecer y avanzar, pero eso no era mi destino._**

**_Probablemente tampoco recuerdes mucho de tu padre. Él era un hombre orgulloso y audaz, respetado y envidiado por muchos. Odiado por mí._**

**_No fue el mejor esposo ni el mejor padre, él era alcohólico. También era violento, la mayoría de las veces. Vivir con él era como vivir en un infierno. Él era el cazador, y yo la presa._**

**_Los constantes golpes y maltratos eran ya una rutina para mí. Llegue a un punto donde estos ya no me afectaban y era inmune a todo._**

**_Estos nunca me importaron, vivía aguantando simplemente por ti._**

**_Tú eres ese pequeño rayo de luz que iluminaba la oscuridad en la que vivía. Tú eras mi único motivo para existir. Te prometí que siempre estarías a tu lado, protegiéndote de todo mal. _**

**_Mi relación con tu padre era como la primavera: Era hermosa, calidad, colorida. Irradiaba felicidad y armonía, que luego llegaba a ser acabada por el caluroso y seco verano, luego por el amargo otoño y por ultimo por el frío y oscuro invierno._**

**_Como cualquier relación normal, nosotros pudimos terminar. _**

**_Pero estabas tú, mi pequeño bebe. _**

**_La peor cosa que pude haber hecho fue el aceptar casarme con él y aceptar la responsabilidad que teníamos contigo. El haberlo elegido a él como tu padre y no haber pensado mejor las cosas, como madre que era, pero mi primera reacción fue velar por ti y tus necesidades._**

**_Sabía bien que al por un camino independiente al de ese hombre, no lograría nada. Sabía que él era el único que podría brindarnos las cosas que necesitábamos para vivir bien._**

**_Y si eso conllevaba a soportarlo, lo aguantaría. Porque la única que podía darme fuerza a seguir. Pero supongo que no fui tan fuerte y no aguante._**

**_Supongo que al final no pude cumplir mi promesa. _**

**_No sé si me estés odiando en estos momentos, tal vez no comprenderás nada de lo anterior que dije. Tranquilo, tarde o temprano lo harás. No te culpo._**

**_No te sientas mal, tampoco. Son cosas que suceden, cosas que no podemos detener. Cosas que el destino tiene aguardado para nosotros y que no podemos cambiar._**

**_No pienses que fui otra mujer más maltratada, una víctima de la sociedad corrupta de estos momentos._**

**_Porque no soy una víctima, ni muchos menos débil. _**

**_Fui una madre protegiendo y buscando lo mejor para su hijo. Estaba consciente de las consecuencias que conllevarían mis decisiones. Y no me importaban. Tal vez no fueron las mejores, pero eran mis únicas opciones. _**

**_Tuve que decidir entre tú y yo. No me tomo mucho tiempo decidir, no dude, ni me acompleje. Muchos me juzgaran. Pero decidí irme por lo más importante que podía haberme ese hombre._**

**_Tú_.**

**_Att. Tu querida madre_".**

El pelirrojo al terminar de leer aquella carta quedó atónito. Sin saber en que momento, comenzó a llorar amargadamente. Su madre fue infeliz con su padre y todo por su culpa, por su maldito bien. Jamás vio lo que realmente pasaba por ser un niño que pensaba que la felicidad es real en esta vida.

Soñaba con tenerlos a mi lado siempre pero estaba viviendo una vil mentira. Le dolía el solo hecho de haber matado a su madre indirectamente, maldijo a su padre en ese momento, donde fuera que estuviese, esperaba que estuviera sufriendo como el demonio. Sabía que él había sido responsable de todo, y que sus sueños simplemente hacían referencia a sus actos.

Tiró la carta con fuerza desde la ventana y golpeó numerosas veces su cabeza contra el volante. Estaba demasiado destrozado en ese momento como para concentrarse en ir hospital.

Pero tenía que ir. No podía fallarle a ella y a su hijo.

Encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar poco a poco por el camino que aún le faltaba para llegar al hospital, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y esto le impedía ver con más detalle el camino.

No tenía miedo de chocar contra algo. No tenía miedo de sufrir un accidente. De hecho, lo anhelaba. Anhelaba morir en esos momentos, algo había muerto en él.

Cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar al hospital el chico escuchó el sonido de un auto frenando a sus espaldas, miró a atrás para saber que estaba pasando y se dio cuenta que un auto iba a toda velocidad hacía el de él. Las luces se acercaban más y más a su rostro hasta dejarlo en un punto ciego. Cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto.

Pero no llegó.

El auto había frenado mágicamente a tiempo. Suspiró, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Iba a tener un hijo pronto, tenía que dejar de pensar tanto y apresurarse.

Pero tan rápido como intento moverse, así de rápido otro auto llegó e impactó contra él.

El impacto fue fuerte. Su auto dio un giro y cayó a unos metros, impactando contra el suelo y rodando hasta quedar de cabeza. Mientras que el otro auto le sucedía algo similar.

Su mente estaba en blanco. Podía escuchar a la gente gritando, llorando y las sirenas en las lejanías. No sentía dolor físico, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y sentía como su corazón dejaba de latir poco a poco.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento. Los últimos nueve meses, sus años de vida, los últimos dos segundos que había pasado. A Haruka y a su madre. También a su padre y a los Kimura's.

Recordó a Haruka una vez más, y su promesa aquella vez:

**""****_Escucha", dijo el mientras tomaba la barbilla de la chica y la hacía levantar la mirada, "Te prometo que jamás los voy a dejar solos, ¿Entendido?"_**

**"****_Entendido", dijo ella_****"****.**

Suspiro decepcionado, **"****_Lo siento, Haruka. No pude cumplir mi promesa", _**dijo gastando su último aliento antes de que su corazón se detuviera.

Fin.


End file.
